The boy in wolf clothing
by Lycro the black wolf
Summary: The girls are up against two new faces but who is friend and who is foe? The new kid in school has a crush on Irma but is very quiet and shy and Will really doesn't trust him. Somebody is after Lillian and Napoleon.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day in the now quiet town of Heatherfield; the guardians enjoyed a reign of peace. Will and Taranee sat in History class, Will sat there bored as always but Taranee sat and listened with undivided attention. Will was writing her and Matt's name at the top of her book, she stared at their names for what seemed like forever. Mr Collins was standing next to Will; he coughed into his hand and Will absentmindedly looked up at him.

''Huh, oh Mr Collins, I.. Erm'' Will said loudly as she blushed from the embarrassment of the whole class laughing at her except for Taranee and Matt

''Will'' Mr Collins sighed, ''you were day dreaming in class again'' he reminded her

''I know I'm sorry'' Will said half-heartedly

''I'm sorry Will but I have to tell your mother about this'' Mr Collins walked back to the front of the class and Will blew her hair up with small sparks manifested for a moment. When Mr Collins returned to his seat the principle knocked on the classroom door and then when everybody looked up she was already standing inside the classroom.

''Erm Mr Collins there's an emergency you're needed in my office I'll send someone to fill in here while you're gone'' she reassured him

''Oh ok I guess if it's an emergency'' he stood up again and left, the principle waited behind while the replacement took their time. The lesson passed without Mr Collins returning, Taranee and Matt were asking Will what she thought the emergency could have been.

''I have no idea what it was, maybe my mom's cooking dinner tonight and somebody warned him'' the three of them laughed as they walked, moments later they were greeted by the rest of the guardians, they all left for their homes almost immediately. Will arrived home to fid her mother already sitting down reading a magazine.

''Hey mom'' Will said quickly as she ran into her room

''Not so fast young lady'' Susan said cockily with a smirk on her face, Will shrieked a little, ''Dean told me about your little day dream in class today'' Susan lowered her magazine a little.

''Erm yeah funny thing about that'' Will lightly closed her eyes and began scratching

''Huh Will why would you do that?''

''I'm sorry mom but oh I don't know what to say'' Will turned back towards her room

''Will wait'' Will turned her head back to her mother, ''we're going out to dinner with Dean tonight, he has some kind of surprise so suit up young lady''

''Can Matt come?'' Will's eyes light up with hope, Susan didn't want to say no but she had too

''Sorry Will but its only family tonight maybe next time'' she said softly

''Fine'' Will scorned and stormed to her room and slammed the door shut.

When the sun had vanished for the night and the air was cold and there was barely any light besides the street lamps. Hay lin and Eric were walking back towards the Silver Dragon.

''Tonight was great Eric'' Hay lin said with a chirp in her voice as she was latched onto Eric's arm,

''Glad you enjoyed it'' he said while smiling. A loud thud came from one of the roof tops near the two, Hay lin and Eric both gasped in shocked as they saw the source of the noise, there was a man lying on the ground dressing in what appeared to be wolf skin, the top part of his face was covered with what looked like the top half of a wolfs face and nose, his arms and back were covered with grey wolf fur and he had a smooth grey tail, he was very bulky. He looked up to Eric and Hay lin, his eyes were jade green and the left side of his mouth was bleeding.

''Hey you ok?'' Eric asked, a second thud came but it wasn't as loud, out of the shadows a similar figure walked out, he too bore the image of a wolf, his face was half covered by the mask of a wolfs face and nose, he had black fur running down his back and over the top of his arms down to his hands just like the first one, but where ad the grey wolf mans fur was smooth the second ones was bushy and untamed, his black tail was bulky with fur, and he only had one hazel green eyes, his left eye was yellow. The black wolf looked down at the grey one with scorching eyes, pure hatred was unmistakably in the cold air.

''Please help me'' the grey wolf man said, he reached out and then his hand fell to the ground, in that moment his hand landed on a rock. The black wolf man walked towards the one lying on the ground, he gripped him tightly and pulled him up, the grey wolf man was limp but held onto the rock in his hand, for a moment they stood there motionless, then with one lightning quick strike the grey wolf man struck the black wolf man with the rock. The black wolf man dropped the grey wolf man and fell over. The grey wolf man stood up, it appeared he was only acting weak for a moment to strike, the black wolf man stood up, and their build was almost exactly the same. The black wolf mans mouth was now bleeding too, on the left side. Then sirens began to sing through the streets, the black wolf was the first to flee the scene, jumping back on to the roof tops and running almost silently, the grey wolf man stared at Hay lin and Eric for a moment and nodded, he then copied he apparent enemy and jumped to the roof tops and ran away.

''Ok that was weird'' Eric said, Hay lin didn't know what to make of everything, but she knew her grandmother would be able to make sense of everything.

Will and her mother were walking along the pier; the crows were small on quiet.

''Why are we eating here'' Will asked

''Dean wanted to eat here, something about it being quiet I think, Oh there he is'' her voice rose to a chirpy tone as she spotted Dean, Dean was waving to both of them. Will and Susan both sat down, there was already a pizza waiting for them, but a second next to it

''Are we pigging out or something'' Will asked

''Erm no, listen Susan I have something to tell you two''

''What's the matter?'' Susan asked her eyes gleamed with worry

''It's nothing to be worried about it's just''

''Dean!'' a voice called, it was a young boys voice, all three looked in the same direction to see a boy running towards them, his hair was dark down and completely untamed, his eyes were hazel green, he had a unmoveable smile but also gave out signs of being scared when he arrived at the table.

''Susan'' Dean sighed, ''this is Robby, my foster son'' Susan and Will both gasped in shock, Susan covered her mouth.

''Dean, you're taking somebody in?'' she asked

''Not exactly, see Robby is my cousins son and well let's not get into detail but Robby will be staying with me for a while'' Robby sat down next to Dean; she seemed very shy and withdrawn but greeted both Susan and Will.

''Hello Pleased to meet you Erm..'' Robby had forgotten to ask their names

''Susan'' Susan said as she stretched her hand over the table to shack his hand, Roby returned the gesture with great shyness, ''and this is my daughter Will''

''Hi'' Will said

''Hello'' Robby said again

''Erm Will I was kind of hoping you could do something for me'' Dean said he was now as shy as Robby

''What?'' Will asked

''I was hoping you could just show Robby around town, help him fit in with people'' Robby blushed a deep red

''No I don't want to bother anybody like that, I'll find my way around soon enough'' Robby protested

''I think that's a great idea, Will you were the new girl remember I think it will help a lot''

''But, huh fine I'll ask Matt too'' Will crossed her arms and sank into her seat. Dean then noticed a tiny stream of blood that ran down Robby's mouth coming from the left side.

''Did you have an accident or something?'' he asked

''Huh oh it's nothing I just tripped over'' he reassured Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Lycro had returned to Robby's side, Robby placed his hand on the huge black wolfs head and roughed up his fur.

''Good job pal'' Robby said faintly and then dropped to his knees, Lycro reacted instantly by guarding him from everybody else

''Lycro its ok'' Robby reassured him, Lycro sat next to him

''Robby are you ok'' Will asked

''Yeah I'll be fine in a minute. We have to get to Kandrakar the council are expecting him''

''Will fold to Kandrakar'' Caleb said, Will nodded and they all passed through the fold, Kore was carrying Night wolf and Lycro had sent all the grey wolves back to the night world. Everybody arrived at Kandrakar, Robby was stumbling all the time but when he almost fell over Caleb and Matt caught him.

''Thanks you guys''

''No problem'' Caleb said.

The guardians and the others stood in front of the council and the oracle stepped forward.

''Robby I see you have returned'' he said happily

''Returned, wait you've been here before?'' Cornelia asked

''Yep''

''Didn't he tell you he was hunting Night wolf, and I see you caught him that means you have to keep your end of our deal''

''I understand and so does Lycro''

''Very well, this way''

''Wait Lycro saved us, you can't.. Erm you can't do whatever you're going to do'' Irma protested

''It's out of our hands my dear, Lycro if you would'' Lycro and Robby followed the oracle to a cell where Lycro would be held for the rest of time. Lycro entered the cell and the blue light bars sealed it, Lycro sat there uninterested in anything and then he was gone.

''What?'' Tibor shrieked, everybody looked back at Robby who was laughing; Lycro had shrunk and was sitting in front of him with what could only be described as a smug look for a wolf. The oracle realised what had happened, he'd misunderstood everything about Robby and Lycro.

''I see you still maintain your tendency to outsmart everybody'' the oracle said with a smile

''You bet, did I get you?'' Robby asked

''You got us kid''

''Can somebody please tell us what's going on here?'' Cornelia demanded

''Yeah you've kept us in the dark long enough'' Caleb said

''Ok well you see when I first came to Kandrakar it was to make a deal, if Lycro and I could stop Night wolf from stealing the heart of Earth the council would grant us the time''

''Wait so he was after Lillian all this time, and you were protecting us in Meridian'' Cornelia began to realise the truth

''Yeah, Night wolf was obsessed with power and I knew he's go after Earth so we made a deal that when I stopped him Lycro would surrender himself for his crimes in the past and the council agreed''

''A little prematurely though'' the oracle added, ''it seems the bond between boy and wolf is stronger than that of friendship or kin''

''Right, see Lycro and I are connected by our souls, he posses something I need to be complete and I have something he needs to be complete''

''Wow that's complicated'' Hay lin said

''Yeah I guess it is kinda hard to get your head around, anyway nobody else knew that so when the council tried to imprison Lycro he would automatically come back to me because his soul is a part of mine and mine apart of his and since I've done nothing wrong I don't deserve to be punished so I can't be imprisoned and Lycro allows me to be the dominant part of our souls so he'd have to come to me''

''Ok that's just crazy'' Taranee said

''No it all makes sense now, and I'm betting you came to Heatherfield deliberately to protect Lillian and Napoleon'' Will said with an excited voice

''Yeah, I allowed myself to be taken into care and uncle dean took me in which gave me place to stay while I found Night wolf, meeting you guys was just a bonus''

''So you didn't just become our friend so you could carry out your mission?'' Hay lin asked

''No I really did want to meet you guys but I was shy at the time so it took longer then I thought''

''Wow you're some kind of mad genius aren't you'' Irma said

''That's one way to put it yeah'' Robby agreed

''Robby'' the oracle said, ''you know that Lycro is your responsibility now''

''I understand, if Lycro goes back on his word I'll be imprisoned too but I know he won't''

''I hope your faith isn't in vane my friend, very well Night wolf has been caught you are free Lycro''

''Sweet'' Robby said happily.

Moments later they were all back in the school yard, Lycro had returned to Robby's mind and he could walk again. They all walked back to the town in their human forms and meet up with everybody else.

''So Robby now you've finished your business here what will you do?'' Irma asked him timidly

''I was thinking of kicking it Heatherfield for a while, if you guys want me to stick around of course''

''Dude you have a huge black wolf living inside your mind, your practically one of us'' Matt said with a smirk

''Yeah we need a lap dog'' Cornelia said

''Hey corny how do you drowned a blond?'' Robby asked

''Don't you dear start saying blond jokes'' everybody laughed together. A minute later they were all back in the town fair, Will and Matt were holding hands, Cornelia and Caleb were hugging, Hay lin and Eric were locked together by their arms and Taranee and Nigel were hugging too. Robby was standing next to Irma, her hand was right there and he wanted to grip it softly before anybody else did, so he picked up the courage to do something he had never done before and took her hand. Irma looked down in shock, she had a feeling Robby liked her, she looked up to his bright red face and tightened her own grip around his hand and placed her head on his chest. The clock struck midnight and the amazing fireworks were let lose to paint a picture in the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Will was sitting with the other guardians in the basement of the Silver Dragon.

''I can't believe Mr Collins has a son'' Cornelia said in shock

''Foster son'' Will corrected her, ''and he said he's his cousins son too so they are kinda retaliated right''

''Of course it does'' Taranee said, ''so is he staying with Mr Collins permanently?''

''Not sure'' Will said and then sighed

''So will he be like your step or foster brother?'' Hay lin asked

''What? Uurh I don't know, I don't really care'' Will said sharply

''I think it's sweet that Mr Collins has a foster son'' Hay lin almost sang

''yippee for him'' Irma said without a care. Yan lin opened the basement door and walked down the cold steps.

''Hay lin have you told the guardians about what you saw last night'' she finished as she got to the bottom of the stairs

''Oh right, last night I saw something really weird'' she said and the other leant in close, ''well I was walking with Eric after a wonderful walk in the part oh and he got us ice cream and he'' Hay lin trailed off

''Erm Hey lin less Eric and more story please'' Irma said

''Oh sorry anyway we were walking home and this guy fell in front of us but he was dressed like some kind of grey wolf. And then this second guy turned up and he was dressed like a wolf too but he was a black one''

''So two guys dressed up like wolves attacked you?'' Cornelia asked as she raised one eyes brow ''not exactly, they didn't attack us they were fighting each other, see the first one fell and his face on the ground and cut his lip'' Will suddenly looked more interested now remembering that Robby had a cut lip. ''But then he threw a rock at the other guy and cut his lip in the same place''

''Exactly the same place, I bet they cut the left side of their lips right?''

''Yeah how did you know'' Hay lin asked in shock

''That Robby had a cut on his mouth on the left side, he said he tripped over but it just felt like he was lying''

''So what do we do?'' Cornelia asked

''We could give then a flea bath'' Irma said, Hay lin laughed lightly

''Grandma do you know anything about this?'' Hay lin asked

''Describe it to me again, what did they look like''

''Well they both had fur on them, and they kinda looked like they wanted to be superhero's because of their masks, they had wolf heads covering their faces and they had like fur coats covering their backs oh and they had the cutes tails''

''What were their eyes like'' Yan lin asked

''Huh oh well one had green eyes and the other one had one green eye and one yellow, kinda creepy'' Yan lin almost fell to the ground, a sudden shock had taken her off her feet

''Grandma'' Hay lin cried as she rushed to her grandmothers side, ''are you ok?'' she asked

''Yes I'm fine'' she reassured Hay lin as she stood up, ''granddaughter you must go to Kandrakar immediately'' Yan lin said with a very worried look on her face

''Why grandma, what's wrong''

''Will fold us to the council now it's important'' Will nodded and the guardians untied, Will then folded everybody to Kandrakar. Everybody greeted each other on arrival, Yan lin still looked worried, the oracle noticed this first.

''Yan lin something troubles you?'' the oracle asked

''Yes I'm afraid I have terrible news'' Yan lin stalled for a moment, ''I fear that an old evil has resurfaced''

''Who are you talking about''

''From what Hay lin described to me I fear that it's the black wolf'' the whole council gasped at Yan lin's answer

''No that can't be you and the other former guardians destroyed him'' Tibor said

''No it's more than possible Tibor, he escaped before we could capture him you only assumed we destroyed him'' Yan lin said

''But he disappeared for so long why would he come back now?'' the oracle asked

''Perhaps he wishes to act out revenge on the former guardians'' Althor suggested

''Hold up hold up, black wolf? Could you explain that to us'' Irma said with her hands pressed on her hips with a Monty expression

''Yes of course, guardians there is an ancient and powerful force that exists'' The oracle began

''This black wolf thing?'' Cornelia asked, the oracle nodded

''The black wolf had a name, Lycro. Lycro was a dangerous beast at the best of times his evil was unmatched, his power of the dark forces were unbound. But when the former guardian meet him they managed to weaken him down and when they almost captured him he escaped, he must have been hiding out because of his shame''

''His shame'' Will asked

''Yes, although he was evil he had a high sense of honour so running away would bring him shame''

''I see'' Will said

''But why now and I wonder why he was attacking that other one'' Yan lin said

''Other one?'' the oracle asked

''Yeah there were two guys fighting'' Hay lin said

''Guys, you mean humans?'' Hay lin nodded, ''please explain everything that happened''. Hay lin repeated the story of the two wolf men and their small battle, and the strange yellow eye that the black furred one had.

''Yes I can see the complaisance in that, it appears that Lycro has chosen his weapon''

''His weapon?'' Taranee asked

''Yes it's foretold that Lycro would one day chose a human boy to channel his power through and ultimately destroy all that is good in the world''

''We'' Yan lin began, ''the original guardians tried to destroy him before he could find this boy but we were unable and there was no way to find the boy because we didn't know if he was even born at the time''

''Wait a minute, you fought this Lycro when you were the guardians and now he's back how is that possible'' Taranee asked

''He doesn't age, he's a demon and has immortality ''

''If he's immortal how can we beat him'' Cornelia asked

''He can be destroyed but only when he's at his weakest, but as a demon he feeds on fear and pain he thrives on battle and you must stand united against him it's the only way''

''Ok so what about this other guy, the grey one'' Will asked

''He appears to either want to stop Lycro or he just wants reputation, let it play out before you act, find who the boy is and stop him before they become too powerful''

''Right'' Will agreed, ''and I think I know where to start looking'' she said under her breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Will arrived at school and meet Matt outside the school gates

''Hey'' Matt greeted Will

''Hey'' she replied, ''listen we have guardian business so we need you too something for us''

''Sure anything to help what do you need''

''There's this guy and we think he's major bad so could you kinda sky on him''

''Sure'' Matt agreed, ''who is it?'' he asked

''It's the new kid Robby''

''Will, is this because he's Mr Collins foster kid, or because he's new?''

''Look Kandrakar think he's bad so we have to make sure he isn't, I don't want Mr Collins getting hurt when I know I could have helped him''

''Ok'' Matt cut her off as he put his hands up and onto her shoulders, ''I'll do it'' he assured her

''Thanks Matt, make him your friend and just watch closely I bet he won't slip up easily, and be careful from what the oracle told me he can be really dangerous''

''I'll be fine, besides I have Shaygon powers remember'' Matt reassured Will. When lunch came the guardians sat down with their lunches. Will had her unblinking eyes fixed on Robby who was sitting alone.

''Aww, he looks lonely'' Hay lin sighed

''He won't be for long Matt should be here any second, he's going to get close to him and see what he can find out'' Will said

''Like what? a confession, hi my names Robby and I'm host to a killer demon wolf who's going to use me to destroy all good?'' Irma commented

''Not exactly Matt's going to watch his movements, he skips class or goes missing them Matt will alert us and if that wolf dudes shows again we'll know''

''It's the best plan Will could come up with at the time'' Taranee backed Will up

''Uurh who cares'' Cornelia moaned, ''as long as he doesn't go after Lillian like Narrisa did''

''I don't he's after the heart of Earth Cornelia but that's why we need Matt so we can find out what he's doing here, hey'' Will suddenly come up with an idea, ''maybe we can get into the school records and find out anything we can'' Will was very enthusiastic about this plan, ''oh wait here's Matt''. Matt walked through the full lunch hall carrying his try of food with his band, Matt had asked his friends to come along so it didn't look suspicious. Matt and his friends reached Robby who still looked lonely but almost content with his solitude. Robby stared into his food aimlessly.

''Hey dude, these seats taken?'' Matt asked, Robby's head shot up in surprises

''Erm no go ahead and take them'' Robby said with a hint of shyness in his voice. Matt and his friends sat down and began talking to Robby.

''I'm Matt by the way'' Matt introduced all of his friends, ''I'm Will's boyfriend''

''Will? Oh you mean Will who I meet the other night''

''That's the one'' Matt assured him, ''so you diggin Heatherfield''

''Well I haven't been here to long but the people seem nice enough, but being the new kids is tough''

''I hear that man, hey why don't you kick it with us after school''

''Oh I don't know I don't really wona get in your way you know with your band practice and all''

''How did you know we're a band?'' Matt asked, he seemed a little thrown back by this knowledge

''Will told me when we meet, in fact'' Robby began to scratch his head, ''she never stopped talking about you''

''That's Will for ya, tough on the outside but soft on the inside'' Matt praised her

''Yeah she's a nice girl'' Robby added

''Hey listen if you ever wona just hang or something let us know ok, I'm sure the girls would love to hang sometime too''

''Sure, thanks'' Robby added with a stutter. Later on the day when school had just ended Matt meet up with the guardians to report what he'd made of Robby.

''He just seems like a normal teenager Will; a little shy but nothing weird''

''That's what he wants us to think, Hay lin I want you to turn invisible and follow him until he gets to Mr Collins ok''

''Ok'' Hay lin said and she left everybody's sight

''Perfect, if he is a super powered wolf Hay lin will catch him in the act''

''Obsessing much?'' Irma commented

''I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this as quick as possible'' Will said. Everybody went their separate ways home.

Robby was walking alone with Hay lin not too far behind him, she kept a safe distance encase he heard her, he stopped a few time and turned around but he didn't see her following him. He walked quite slowly, although his legs were long he took slow and small steps. When he arrived back at his home Hay lin decided to follow him inside so she could see him when he felt safest and could do something that would confirm his guilt. Robby opened the door to the apartment and threw his bag on the couch, and then he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk, then two glasses from the cupboard and poured milk into both. Hay lin stood close to him, she placed her hand on the kitchen side, he held one of the glasses in his hand and pushed the second one towards Hay lins hand. Hay lin was stunned, he couldn't see her and she wasn't making any noise and there's no way he could have known she was there. Robby then turned his head and focused where Hay lins eye were, it was like he was staring into her soul but with no intent of exposing her, he pushed the glass a little closer to her hand, Hay lin didn't know what to do, she couldn't turn visible and she knew that he knew she was there. Then the apartment door opened and closed again.

''Robby why didn't you wait for me'' Dean said, Hay lin turned and realised that the apartment door was where her head was covering so maybe he wasn't staring at her, but what about the glass of milk? Was that for Dean, Dean took the glass as Hay lin moved, Robby's eyes didn't follow her.

''Thanks Robby I needed a cold drink''

''No problem''

''So how was your first day at a new school, I heard you made friends with Will's boyfriend Matt''

''Matt's cool, he and his buddies sat with me at lunch''

''See you're making friends already are you guys guna hang out?''

''Maybe, he seems like a nice enough guy but I have a hard time making friends, I'll probably mess everything up'' Robby sighed

''Robby you know Matt isn't Drake''

''Can we not talk about Drake'' Robby snapped, he stormed over to his bag and yanked it up and then walked over to the window with the fire escape outside it and opened it fully.

''What are you doing?'' Dean asked

''Just letting some air in'' he then turned his stare to exactly where Hay lin was standing, ''and out'' Robby walked away from the window and through the door that appeared to the way to his bedroom. Hay lin wasted no time in getting out of there, she climbed out of the window and down the fire escape and rushed back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night the guardians were sitting in the basement of the Silver Dragon listening to what Hay lin had saw and heard.

''It was so weird it was like he knew I was there'' Hay lin said disheartened

''He actually poured the drink and looked at you while he pushed to your hand but then Mr Collins came home and took it and when they finished talking he opened the window and said I'm letting some air out'' Will recapped the story, Hay lin nodded in agreement

''That's totally freaky'' Cornelia said as she played with her hair

''Hum, it is possible that he knew after all he would have heightened senses'' Yan lin said

''Are they one of the wolves powers?'' Will asked

''Yes, along with being able to travel through and patch of darkness and enhanced speed and strength''

''So we're dealing with a super being, great just great. And if Hay lin can't follow him how are we supposed to find anything out about him'' Will moaned

''It's possible that he knew Hay lin was there by the vibrations in the ground from her steps or he could smell her, but he would have to know her scent for that so I'd go with the vibrations in the ground. As for following him it was a wreck less thing to do Will, Lycro is one of the most evil creatures ever to live I hope you don't make the same mistake again'' Yan lin said

''I'm sorry Hay lin'' Will said sincerely

''It's fine'' Hay lin reassured her, ''but when he let me out they were talking about somebody called Drake, maybe he's the other wolf man, he seemed really upset and angry when Mr Collins said his name''

''Maybe if we find out about this Drake guy then we'll have his weakness, so the school plan is still on'' Will asked, the other guardians nodded in sync.

''Guardians unite'' Will cried as she held the heart of Kandrakar, the crystal glowed and they changed into their guardian forms.

''Ready'' Will asked the other guardians, they flew out of the Silver Dragon and towards the school. It only took them a few minutes to reach the school; they gained access through a window and made their way to the main school office. Cornelia leant up against the wall, Hay lin turned invisible and kept a watch out for anybody who might be stalking the school at night, Will Irma and Taranee searched the school.

''Why are we even looking for his records'' Cornelia moaned

''We're trying to find out everything we can about him'' Will informed her

''Hey corny how about lending a hand here or are you to afraid of breaking a nail'' Irma commented

''Hey I found it'' Taranee gloated; she opened the light brown folder and read through the paragraphs of Robby's school record. ''Sorry Will it just says he was an underachieving student, and as for this drake guy well it says here that it's his older brother, he has a older sister too called Astra''

''Ok let's just go home'' Will sounded defeated

''You know just because he had a split lip it doesn't make him a bad guy'' Irma said

''I know I was just so focussed on finding this black wolf thing'' Will sighed. They all changed back to normal and returned to their homes.

The next day when school had ended Cornelia and Irma were at the mall with Lillian and Chris. Cornelia and Irma were looking at new cloths with Lillian not too far behind them where as Chris was becoming more impatient by the second, he hated cloths shopping.

''Irma can we go now'' Chris moaned

''Chris will you quit bugging me'' Irma said as she was trying on a new blue jacket

''Oh that's totally you'' Cornelia said

Chris couldn't take it anymore so he stormed out of the store without Irma or Cornelia noticing; however Lillian saw him leave and ran after him.

''Where are you going'' the tiny blond girl asked while Chris was still storming away

''I'm going to the candy store then to the toy store, anywhere away from Irma and cloths''

''I'll come with you'' Lillian offered

''No way I don't want a stupid girl with me'' Chris spat

'Aww what's the matter little dude, you and you're girlfriend fall out'' a squawky and irritating voice said, Uriah and his two friends were on their skateboards

''She's not my girlfriend'' Chris cried and stomped his foot

''He's trying to look tough in front of his girlfriend, HA-HA!'' Uriah laughed and pushed Chris to the ground, Lillian ran in front of Chris

''Leave him alone you bully'' Lillian hissed, Uriah and his friends just laughed at her

''Why don't you leave the kids alone jerk'' Uriah and his friends looked up to see Robby walking over to them

''Who you calling a jerk loser'' Uriah asked in his cocky tone

''Back off from the kids and fight somebody your own size'' Robby said as he stood between Uriah and the two kids.

''And what will you do if I don't'' Uriah raised his eyebrows

''Just back off'' Robby snarled, Uriah backed away a little

''Whatever loser, come on guys'' Uriah and his friends rode off on their skateboards. Robby turned and looked down to Lillian and Chris

''You two ok?'' he asked as he knelt down to them

''We're fine'' Lillian reassured him

''I could have taken those guys'' Chris said, Robby laughed lightly

''I'm sure you could little dude. Where are your parents?''

''We're here with our sisters, Cornelia and Irma, but somebody ran away'' Lillian said sad she tightened her eyes towards Chris

''How about I take you guys back to them'' Robby didn't quite offer, it was more of a none notational term. Chris climbed to his feet and Robby rose to his full height, after a minute Lillian spotted Cornelia looking for her.

''Lillian!'' she cried, Irma was only a few feet away calling Chris's name.

''Chris get your butt back here right now!'' Irma demanded

''Cornelia!'' Lillian cried as she ran towards her sister, Irma noticed Chris who was hiding behind Robby

''Lillian where have you been'' Cornelia asked as she knelt down and hugged Lillian

''Chris wondered off and I followed him and then that Uriah jerk turned up and pushed Chris over''

''What!'' Irma hissed, ''that little toad'' Irma continued

''But then he turned up and scared them away'' Lillian pointed towards Robby, Cornelia and Irma looked up at Robby, he began blushing when he meet Irma's eyes. ''He was like a real knight in shining armour'' Lillian praised Robby

''Well I wasn't that brave I just stood up to some bullies that's all'' Robby said while he continued to blush a deep red

''Hey thanks for helping these two'' Cornelia said

''Yeah and don't worry about Uriah he's a creep'' Irma said

''It's, it's fine I erm.. I, well'' Robby stared down at the floor; he couldn't continue staring into Irma's eyes anymore. ''I have to go'' Robby rushed away as fast as he could.

''Ok that was weird'' Irma said.


	6. Chapter 6

Later the same night the guardians went to Meridian to visit Elyon and Caleb, the castle was glowing with beauty as always since Elyon took the throne. Cornelia ran straight to Caleb and kissed him, after a minute they broke the kiss, Caleb held Cornelia tightly but also softly, he gazed at her as if he hadn't seen her in years.

''Hey Cornelia'' he said with a smile, Cornelia held him tighter and buried her head into his chest.

''I've missed you so much'' she said

''I've missed you too''

''Did pretty girl miss Blunk?'' Blunk asked with a shy tone, Cornelia laughed light

''Yes Blunk I missed you too'' Cornelia said sincerely

''Hooray'' Blunk chanted happily

''We've all missed you guys, oh I'm so happy to see you all again'' Elyon almost sang. Caleb and Cornelia made their way to one of the castle balconies for some alone time. Everybody else entered the great hall where Elyon's cooks had prepared vast feats for them.

''Were you expecting us by any chance were you Elyon'' Irma said, Elyon chuckled at Irma's jokes. Everybody sat down and began talking about everything that had been happening lately, Cornelia and Caleb were still outside on the balcony.

''Cornelia'' Caleb started softly, Cornelia placed her finger over his mouth and shushed him, she leant up and he leant down to kiss each other but it was cut short by a load explosion from the castle grounds. Cornelia gripped Caleb hard and Caleb managed to see what coursed the explosion, as he stared out to the strange figure in the distance he couldn't quite make out what it was. Elyon and the other guardians rushed out to them.

''Cornelia what's happening'' Will cried

''I don't know'' she informed her

''There's somebody down there'' Caleb said as he gripped Cornelia's hand softly, ''we'd better fly down and see what's happening'' he continued. Cornelia carried Caleb, Elyon and the other guardians flew down. From what they could see there seemed to be some kind of battle going on that had moved from the castle walls to the nearest village. The people screamed in fear as the two warriors fought. Hay lin was the first to lock on to them.

''Hey that's them the two who Eric and I saw'' she said in a gasp

''What?'' Will matched her, ''those are the wolf men'' Hay lin nodded, ''ok just remember it's possible that one of those could be Robby so be careful'' Will cautioned. The guardians flew straight ahead at the two warriors at full speed. The two wolf men were locked on a hand lock, each pushing against the other trying to wear them down, but neither one giving in.

''Cornelia drop Caleb and tie them to the ground'' Will commanded

''Right'' Cornelia agreed as she placed Caleb on the ground and knelt down next to him and placed her hand firmly on the ground. ''Two tied up dogs coming up'' two large root spouted from the ground and shot at the two wolf men. When the two roots reached them they wrapped around and separated them with quite some distance, the grey furred one yelled angrily to release him but the black furred roared and growled like a real wolf.

''Let me go!'' the grey one demanded the guardians, his stare was fearsome and unsettling, he struggled to break free, ''if you don't let me go he'll destroy everything''

''No way you two are going to the Meridian prison'' Will informed him

''No'' the grey wolf man shouted as he muscled the strength to break free of the root, a large and bone chilling roar erupted from the black furred wolf man, the guardians turned in shock as he too broke free of his bindings. He landed on the ground with a mighty thud, he stared up at the guardians, his one crystal like yellow eye and his hazel green eye fixed on them then it shifted to his counterpart.

''Beast! Have you forgotten about or battle'' the grey wolf man boasted, the black furred wolf man snarled at him.

''No way are you two fighting in my kingdom'' Elyon raised her hand and shot a wave of energy so strong it knocked the two wolf men over. The two shot straight back to their feet and then at each other once again locked in battle, Caleb each of the guardians tried to stop them but none were successful, until Taranee used her firepower to try and contain them in different circles of fire, she fire numerous blasts first to try and slow them down but they missed every time, one fire ball hit a old house which instantly caught and set into a powerful and intense blaze. Taranee managed to trap the black furred Wolf man in a circle of fire, once the fire had surrounded him he seemed to be afraid of it, staying a clear distance away from the ring of flames.

''Taranee you have to trap the second one two, if fire worked against him maybe it will him too'' Will suggested

''Right'' Taranee agreed, she fired at the grey wolf man and surrounded him with blazes.

''No you fools, he's the one you want'' the grey wolf man cried, Irma looked over to the black wolf man who now seemed to be so focused he didn't see the fire, he had his nose in the air, then suddenly brought it back down and turned his head as if he were listening to something, all the while Will and the grey wolf man were arguing about him being trapped in fire. Irma watched as the black furred wolf man listen without distraction, after a short moment his eyes shot open and he jolted to one side of the fire circle, readying himself for a quick run by the look of his stance, Irma couldn't help but watch and not speak. Then the black furred wolf man jolted towards far side of the fire and in one brilliant jump he cleared the ring of fire, Irma gasped in fear and informed the others of his escape. They watched as he bolted towards the single burning house.

''What's he doing I thought he hated fire'' Cornelia said, Taranee looked very carefully at the burning house and in a sudden burst of fear she yelled.

''Guys its guna blow''

Just as she'd finished the house blew up in a glorious blaze of orange flames with dark smoke rising from the flames and ruins of the house. A woman was crying outside of the house repeating the words ''my baby'', the guardians couldn't help but feel responsible, Elyon felt terrible for not protecting her people and Cable for the same reason, but they all blamed the two wolf men, but at least one went down with the house. Then a great thud hit and shook the ground, everybody turned to see what coursed this, and there stood the black wolf man, his fur messy and untamed and scorched in some places.

''No way, he did he survive that'' Taranee asked herself, the wolf man looked back at the guardians.

''Get him!'' Will cried; the black wolf mans eyes widened in fear and he ran off towards the nearest forest, little did the guardians know that one of his special abilities was super speed so they had no way of catching him. Elyon floated next to the crying lady on the ground to comfort her, Caleb and the other guardians surrounded the grey wolf man.

''Where's your friend heading'' Will demanded

''Let me go and I'll take you straight to him'' Will pondered on the situation for a moment.

''No'' Will said, the grey wolf man grunted, ''I'll go look for him with Irma and Hay lin, Taranee Cornelia Caleb and Elyon will take care of you''

''Oooh I've always wanted to go monster hunting, it's not like I do anything else with my time'' Irma said sarcastically. Elyon and the others to the castle to question him while Will Hay lin and Irma set out towards the forest to find the black wolf man. After taking the grey wolf man to the castle Caleb questioned him but he was more than happy to give the answers to his questions.

''What's your name'' Caleb demanded

''My name is night wolf''

''Well night wolf what are you doing in Meridian?''

''I'm hunting a criminal known as black wolf, I've been hunting him all over the worlds for a while now and tonight I thought I had him when you guys butted in''

''Ok so you're a bounty hunter, where are you from''

''How dare you insult me that way, I am no bounty hunter, I'm a law enforcer in the night world, where the overlord Vork charged me with hunting and bringing down an evil so great it threatens the universe'' night wolf was being very serious, he took offence so seriously

''Fine, so you're a good guy, now what do you mean an evil so great''

''If black wolf reaches the peak of his powers then we're all in danger, he's a merciless killer, he'd even kill a child if he found it good sport''

Everybody stood in an awkward silence, unknowing whether to believe night wolf or not.

In the search for Black wolf the girls had split up but stayed a close distance from each other so nobody got lost and were keeping tabs with Taranee to stay in touch with each other.

''_Girls have you seen anything?''_ Will asked

''_Nope nothing yet''_ Hay lin replied

''_This is so much fun, flying around an old creepy forest looking for a crazy wolf like monster, I can't think of anything else I'd rather be doing''_ Irma said

''_Nobody likes this Irma but once we've caught this guy we can go home''_ Will said

''_Fine I'll keep looking''_ Irma said half-heartedly. As she flew through the trees she heard a noise, a twig snapping, she came to a halt in mid air and decided to take a look in the area, in the dark of the night she couldn't see much but if any danger came about she could just fly high enough and warn the other guardians.

''Is anybody there?'' she asked in a tremble, she could hear various noises in the forest and it began to really creep her out, she turned back in the direction she was originally flying in but didn't proceed, someone huge was blocking her path, black fur, one yellow eye and a green eye, pointed wolf like ears, it was him.

''Wait'' he said in a brutish voice, ''I mean you no harm'' he promised. Irma was unsure what to think should she call for help or trust this crazed new enemy

''How do I know you're not going to attack me'' she stooped and stared at his arm, in his thick arm rested a new born baby, Irma stare din shock, especially when he offered the baby to her.

''What?'' she asked stunned

''Can you return the baby to her mother, I heard her crying just before the explosion and rushed to get her out of the house, but your leader ordered an attack on me before I could say anything, I only wish for the girl to be reunited with her mother'' Irma was unsure what to make of it all, but slowly she took the baby, moments later Black wolf was gone from sight and Will and Hay lin were at Irma's side.

''What happened?'' Will asked as she gasped for air

''He handed the baby back'' Irma said with a certain understanding in her voice. Shortly after the baby was returned to her mother and the guardians returned home with night wolf.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day the guardians were sitting in the lunch room, Irma was wolfing her food down while the other girls ate slowly; Will was playing with her food by just moving it around with her fork while she rested her head on her free hand.

''So what do we do now'' Cornelia asked

''Yeah if he saved that poor baby and gave him back he can't be that bad'' Hay lin added

'I don't know'' Will gasped, ''night wolf said he's a really bad guy and so did Yan lin but saving that baby really threw us off, he could just be trying to trick us'' at that moment Matt sat next to Will.

''Still stuck on the wolf dudes?'' he asked, Will nodded once, she then looked up at Irma who had long finished her food

''What exactly did he say to you''

''He said that he heard the baby crying and got her out before the explosion but you ordered us to attack before he could say anything and fled, that's when he gave me back the baby''

''See that doesn't exactly fit the whole end of everything good motive'' Taranee said

''This is so confusing'' Will balled quietly

''What's confusing?'' a timid voice asked, everybody looked over to the source of the voice; Robby was standing at the end of the table next to where Matt was sitting.

''Oh erm nothing, just some math homework that's all'' Will panicked but smiled unconvincingly as did everybody else

''Oh'' Robby knew he was being lied to but didn't want to interrupt their conversation, ''I'm sorry for butting in'' Robby turned his back and began to walk away

''Hey wait'' Matt said quickly, Robby turned back to face him, ''why don't you sit with us, it must be lonely sitting alone''

''I don't want to impose on you guys'' Robby said

''Come on my mom's dating your uncle we're practically family now'' Will said sincerely, Robby took a seat next to Matt, ''this is Cornelia'' Will held her hand out towards Cornelia

''Hey'' Cornelia said

''That's Hay lin'' moving her hand to Hay lin who waved, then she moved her hand to Taranee who smiled at him, ''that's Taranee, and this is Irma'' she finished

''How you doing'' Irma greeted him, Robby blushed slightly

''Hello'' Robby said to everybody

''So you kicking Heatherfield'' Matt asked

''Huh oh erm yeah it's cool here I guess'' Robby was staring at his food but his eyes flickered towards Irma a couple of times

''Mr Collins told me you play an instrument'' Will said

''Yeah I play the harmonica but I'm not very good'' Robby moaned slightly

''Dean said you're pretty good'' Will tried to boost his spirit

''Maybe, but I heard your band rocks Matt''

''Yeah Wreck fifty-five is the greatest'' Irma said

''You should play with us some time, I've always wanted to see what it's like with a harmonica''

''Oh no I couldn't I'd get stage fright, even just in front of a few people and knowing me I'd trip or something, I'm a bit of a clots'' Robby smiled as he laughed to himself

''Do you trip a lot?'' Cornelia asked

''Pretty much, I just get lost in my own world and end up falling over I fell over just before I meet Will for the first time''.

The bell rang for their next class, Irma and Robby had science next and were paired together while Will and Cornelia were also paired. Will and Cornelia watched Irma and Robby, Irma was being her usual playful self where as Robby was being shyer than ever.

''Hey Cornelia do you think Robby likes Irma'' Will asked

''Who cares, if he's really this black wolf guy we have bigger problems''

''No don't you see, if he is black wolf then Irma could get close to him and find out if he really is black wolf''

''And what if Irma gets in trouble?''

''If he likes her that much he won't hurt her. Don't you see this is perfect''

''This is dangerous Will, we don't know what could happen'' Cornelia cautioned

''Oh come on what could go wrong'' Will tightened her eyes and smiled, a moment later a huge bang came from where Irma and Robby were standing, Robby had a bewildered look on his smoke covered face while Irma hand one hand up to her mouth and was laughing. Robby held two viles in his hands that were now black on the inside.

''That could happen'' Cornelia said as Will laughed awkwardly.

After school the guardians decided to meet up at the Silver Dragon, night wolf had appeared there and wished to speak to all of them. Everybody but Irma had arrived. Night wolf was standing at the far corner of the basement; Caleb was in-between him and everybody else with Matt and Huggles at his side, they didn't trust night wolf one bit.

''What do you want?'' Caleb snarled

''What have you been doing, Black wolf is still out there''

''You're the wolf man can't you find him'' Caleb spat back

''Cool it you guys'' Will ordered as she turned to night wolf, ''what makes you think you can come here and order us about, how do we even know we can trust you''

''You're having doubts about black wolf because of the child he saved, know this he only did that to gain a portion of your trust, I wouldn't be surprised if he manages to become one of your group next''

''So do you know who he is?''

Nigh wolf shook his head, ''No I can only track Lycro not the boy he chose, Lycro is protecting him somehow''

''Great'' Cornelia said

''Why are you after him?'' Hay lin asked, ''maybe we could turn him good like Raythor'' she continued impishly

''He's a monster, born of pure darkness he wishes nothing more than to destroy'' Night wolf snapped

''But why are you after him, this is obviously a personal thing for you'' Will said scornfully

''My reasons are my own'' Night wolf snarled

''We won't help you unless you tell us so either spill it or beat it'' Caleb meet his snarl, Night wolf sighed in defeat

''Fine, before Lycro chose the boy he destroyed my village, I come from the night world it's nothing special but it's my home and he destroyed it, my wife, my children were all lot in one swift battle with that monster. I know it's hard to believe but the reason he chose this boy is because he can more than double his strength and in my families memory I can never allow that to happen''

Everybody felt bad for forcing Night wolf to remember this memory; it must have been dreadful to have seen.

''Ok, we'll help you'' Will announced

''Thank you'' Night wolf said with a grin, Caleb and Matt noticed this grin and continued to not trust him.


	8. Chapter 8

Irma was running as fast as she could, she'd missed most of Night wolfs explanation already. It was becoming darker by the minute.

''I'm late, I'm so late'' she kept repeating to herself as she ran. She ran across roads and through the streets but decided to take a short cut by the beach. ''I can't believe I'm so late'' she said to herself as she gasped for air, ''this would be so much easier if I was in guardian form. Irma ran alongside the beach but as she passed where the cave was she heard a strange noise, it made her stop and listen. It was something she'd never heard before so she decided to check it out. She walked slowly onto the beach; the sun was setting and looked beautiful as it sank into the sea. Irma peered her head around the edge of the cave entrance, there was nothing inside the cave so she crept to the other side of the cave entrance and peered to the edge of the Shaw, and to her surprise there stood Robby playing his harmonica, the wind blew past like a gentle breeze, the tide barely reaching his feet, the sand being swept across his feet, the wind moving his untamed hair slightly. His eyes were closed as if he were lost in his music, from what Irma could tell he was playing a lullaby, something she had never heard but the soft sweet tones were unmistakably a lullaby. Fir what seemed like seconds Irma leaned against the cave wall but remaining hidden and listened to Robby play various music. She listened to his skilled songs, watched as he moved the dark blue harmonica across his lips, never breaking the notes, when she cheeked the time those few seconds had actually been a full hour and a half but she didn't want to stop listening, the way he played was hard for her to describe, something did seem oddly familiar about it though, the way he always sat alone, did things alone, wanted to be alone, all these things seemed to point at something but what was it, the lonely personality, the music in the new sliver moon light. All this thinking was giving her a headache so she just listened to his music. The wind picked up again and the tide was only an inch from Robby's feet, he too was lost in the music. The wind had picked up some sand and blew it past Irma's nose; she began to feel a tingle in her nose and couldn't hold it in.

''AHH CHU!'' she sneezed loudly

''Huh'' Robby sighed as he looked back but didn't wait around, he began running but the water made the sand sludgy and he slipped and fell flat on his face, Irma saw this and ran over to him straight away.

''Hey are you ok'' she asked as he pulled his face out of the wet sand

''Yeah I'm fine'' he assured her as she helped him up to his feet, he was covered in sand from head to toe.

''Why did you run?'' Irma asked straight away

''Oh I didn't want you to hear any of that'' Robby said

''Your songs, they were beautiful'' Irma assured him

''You really liked them?'' Robby asked while he blushed though it was difficult for Irma to see his blush through all the sand on his face. Robby wiped the sand off his face while Irma nodded.

''Where did you learn to play like that'' Irma asked with genuine curiosity

''I'm self taught, I've had this since I was a kid it's all I have left of'' Robby stopped and thought for a moment, ''well it's all I have left from my childhood''

''You play really well''

''Thank you but I should be going now'' Robby turned but Irma spoke quickly

''Wait I was hoping you could play something else'' Robby looked stunned, he never believed he could play well enough to play in front of others, this request was shocking but he couldn't pass up a chance to impress Irma so he wiped the sand off of his harmonica and began playing a song that was a little bit faster than his lullaby's, Irma leant against the stone cave and let the music flow through her again.

''I can jazz it up if you like'' Robby offered

''Sure'' Irma winked at him. Robby began to play a different song, much jazzier than any previous songs so Irma decided to start dancing, the small crashing waves gave the song more affect, the two sounds seemed to move together in a strange way but Irma and Robby didn't notice, more time passed by without either of them noticing. Eventually both of them were lying on their backs on top of the cave, Robby was clutching his harmonica and Irma had her hands behind her head.

''So do you have any brothers or sisters?'' Irma asked, Robby was silent for a second

''Yeah, one of both and they're both older then I am''

''Aww you're the baby'' Irma said as she laughed lightly

''Yeah I guess I am'' Robby laughed too

''So are they fostered too''

''No, I'm the only one in care, my siblings are at collage''

''Wow how much older then you are they?''

''My brother is four years older and my sister is six years older than me, that makes them eighteen and twenty''

''I've never heard you talk about them before''

''I never talk about much anyway''

''That's true, I can't believe how shy you are, you can always talk to us girls, and Matt and his friends like you so you have no trouble fitting in here and making friends'' Robby looked a little shocked, as if he'd never heard the word friends before

''Thanks'' he said quietly, Irma smiled at him and he blushed

''Oh no look at the time'' Irma said as she cheeked her phone, she had a dozen messages from the girls and she was running late for curfew

''I have to go'' Irma said as the two climbed down from the top of the cave, ''I'll see you tomorrow at school'' Irma cried as she ran back home.

''See ya'' Robby said as he watched Irma jolt away, he kept wishing she'd look back and wave just one last time but he image just kept getting smaller and smaller, then in just the moment before she left his sight she turned and waved again.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning the girls were sitting on a bench, all but Cornelia.

''Irma where were you?'' Will demanded

''I was busy, I'm sorry I missed our meeting with mongrel man'' Irma spat back

''We needed you there you apart of this'' Will hissed, before Irma could reply Cornelia's voice raced through them

''Guys!'' she reached them after a moment and was gasping for air

''What's wrong Corny'' Irma asked

''Do you know what day it is'' Cornelia was in a panic to say the least

''Erm it's not your birthday is it?'' Will asked

''No it's Halloween, Lillian could be in danger''

''She's right'' Hay lin confirmed as she worked out the date

''Do you think Black wolf could be after the heart of Earth'' Taranee asked

''I don't think so but you never know who could be'' Will reassured everyone, ''but if he is then we'd better get some back up, maybe Night wolf can help''

''No way he's a creep'' Cornelia hissed

''He could help'' Will repeated

''I don't care I don't want him near Lillian'' Cornelia demanded

''Fine'' Will blew her hair up.

When school had ended all of the girls went back to the Silver Dragon, Night wolf was already waiting with Caleb, Matt, Mr Huggles and Napoleon.

''We have to guard Napoleon tonight at all costs'' Will ordered

''We should be out looking for Black wolf not guarding a flea bag'' Night wolf snarled

''Hey I'm not your average flea bag, I'm a familiar''

''You mean you're a familiar, the familiar to the Heart of this dimension'' Napoleon nodded

''You got it bub''

''Really, so where is the heart'' Night wolf seemed over interested in the heart of Earth

''Nothing you need to know'' Cornelia hissed

''Fine, I was just curious'' Night wolf said

''We need to keep Napoleon safe so he'll be with us all night and we stick together no matter what got it'' Will ordered

''Thanks doll, never know who's on the prowl'' Napoleon said. Night wolf stared at Napoleon with unblinking eyes. As the night went on and the sun had set and the girls were in their guardian forms, Matt and Caleb were with Will and Cornelia. Napoleon was in Hay lins arms. Night wolf was stalking the roof tops, but he never took his eyes off of Napoleon. Irma noticed Mr Collins and Robby at the ball toss, Robby and Dean had similar throws and both won small teddies. Dean was wearing a mummy costume while Robby was dressed like a wizard in a light blue robe.

''Robby! Mr Collins'' Irma cried as she ran over to them

''Oh hey Irma'' Robby said happily, Robby then noticed Irma's form, his face turned bright red, ''wow you can really pull the pixy look off'' Robby said impishly, Irma laughed lightly

''You don't look to bad yourself'' Irma winked at Robby, the others followed Irma.

''Hey kids, hope you're all having a good time'' Mr Collins said

''Sure are'' Hay lin said happily

''Meow'' Napoleon purred while wagging his tail, Robby noticed him.

''Cool cat, who's is he?'' he asked

''He's my sisters'' Cornelia said. Robby stroked Napoleon while he purred

''Robby why don't you hang with us tonight'' Matt offered, Robby looked at Mr Collins

''Go ahead son, I'm meeting up with Susan anyway'' Mr Collins said as the bandages moved as he spoke

''Sweet, we're just guna be hanging around'' Matt said happily while he held Will's hand

''Sweet'' Robby said as they all walked away and into the crowds. Napoleon sat happily in Hay lins hands while everybody else walked around them.

''Who's a cute kitty'' Hay lin said in a joking voice

''I'm not a baby you know tuts''

''I know but'' Hay lin began speaking with a smile but then she focused her attention away from the group.

''Something wrong Hay lin?'' Will asked

''Yeah, give me a minute'' Hay lin was actually hearing Night wolf speaking to her power over Air.

''_Air guardian I believe I've found Black wolf, bring the rest of the guardians but leave your other friends so you don't arouse any suspicion. Meet me at the school yard''_

''Will, Night wolf said he's found Black wolf and needs us, he wants us to help him but the other's to look after Napoleon'' Hay lin informed Will

''Ok, Matt Caleb we're trusting him with you'' Will said, Matt and Caleb both nodded but Robby was just totally confused, ''we'll be back soon'' Will cried back as they were all running out so sight so they could fly. Matt handed Napoleon to Caleb.

''Here I've already goy Huggles''

''Oh man, I'm not really a cat person'' Caleb moaned, Robby laughed a little.

The girls flew to the school yard and found nothing.

''Ok so where is he'' Will asked herself

''Guardians'' Night wolfs voice came from one of the shadows

''Oh good there you are'' Will assured herself as Night wolf walked out from the shadows with a dark look on his face

''Guardians I need the Heart of Earth'' he said

''What, no way'' Cornelia hissed

''Why do you think I brought you out here, I'm going to take that heart it's the only way I can defeat Lycro''

''There's no way you're getting your hands on my sister or Napoleon'' Cornelia hissed again

''You don't have a choice my dear'' at that moment several snarls came from behind Night wolf, many dull yellow eyes fixed themselves on the girls, many sets of jaws and fangs were visible.

''Ok that's not good'' Will shrieked, several grey wolves came from behind Night wolf, obviously under his control.

''I am sorry you got involved in this but there's no other way''

''How are a bunch of wolves supposed to beat us, hello we can fly'' Irma said cockily. The grey wolves then spouted grey wings at that instant, ''Oh'' Irma said with irony

''You just had to say something didn't you'' Cornelia continued to hiss

''Hey don't blame me, how was I supposed to know they had wings'' Irma spat back

''Well no matter what we do we have to do it fast'' Will warned them.


	10. Chapter 10

Matt and Caleb were feeling uneasy about the girls been gone so long.

''What's taking them so long'' Matt moaned

''Chill, they're the guardians they'll be fine, I hope''

''No I can't wait any long I have to go help them'' Matt said

''We have to guard Napoleon''

''Can't we leave him somewhere safe, come on Caleb you know as well as I do they need us''

''Fine'' Caleb finally gave in

''Sweet, Robby take Napoleon to Yan lin, Hay lins grandmother and stay with him we'll be right back'' Matt and Caleb rushed to aid the girls.

The guardians had their hands full with the never ending swarm of flying wolves, they were putting up a good fight but the wolves had a lot of strength to attack with.

''It's useless, no matter how many we put down to take its place'' Taranee cried

''We have to keep fighting'' Will cried back

''I know this isn't the best time to say this but I'm just getting them wet and they're giving off a bad smell afterwards, kinda like wet dog'' Irma cried out

''Hay lin try and create a vortex of air to capture them'' Will said, Hay lin instantly began spinning, all of the wolves were captured in the vortex, ''Taranee set it on fire!'' Taranee shot flames at the vortex.

''All right we're back in business'' Irma cried but it was in vain as the wolves broke free unharmed.

''Oh no'' Hay lin cried

''It's useless to fight them, as long as I stand they stand'' Night wolf said

''Then to beat them we have to beat you'' Will spat

''Correct'' Night wolf said dully

''Then let's get this party started'' Matt's voice cried as a green beam hit Night wolf in his back and knocked him down, Matt was in his Shaygon form and Caleb was being held up by him, the two landed on the ground next to Will

''Matt, Caleb where's Napoleon?'' Will asked straight away

''Relax he's safe'' Matt assured her

''Ha-ha, you fools, you played straight into my hands''

Everybody stared at Night wolf, and then Huggles changed into Kore.

''What do you mean?'' Cornelia asked

''With all of you here there's no-one to stop me claiming that kitty for myself''

''No'' Will yelled

''Destroy them my pets!'' Night wolf cried as he then ran away from the school and jolted towards the town, he was very fast much faster than any normal human.

''No Lillian'' Cornelia cried

''Cornelia you and Irma go after Night wolf, we'll handle things here'' Will ordered

''But Will'' Irma moaned

''Go now or we'll lose Lillian and Napoleon!'' the wolves began attacking them but Irma and Cornelia managed to get away and give chase to Night Wolf. Night wolf had already made it to the town, he was screeching for the small black cat, he managed to pick up his scent so he followed it, but it was leading him away from the town. Irma and Cornelia found Night wolf and followed him although they were unable to catch him, Night wolf continued his path until he realised that he'd been running in circles, someone or something was leading him somewhere but they had Napoleon so he would follow it. Eventually Night wolf found himself back at the school yard where he'd left his wolves to fight the guardians.

''Didn't we just come from here?'' Irma asked

''He's here, the familiar is here'' Night wolf informed himself and the others

''Really, I can't see him'' Irma said

''Who would be stupid enough to bring him here'' Cornelia was panicking

''Hey guys, what's going on here'' Robby was standing with Napoleon in his hands; even though he was in great danger Napoleon didn't seem worried.

''Robby get out of here now!'' Irma cried

''The familiar, give him to me now!'' Night wolf cried

''Wait, Let me do one thing before you sick you dogs on anyone else'' Robby requested

''What'' Night wolf snarled

''Let me play a song, come on who doesn't like music, I know for a fact when a wolf howls at the moon it's said that they're singing''

Night wolf smiled with a cocky grin, ''Fine, play your song but after that my wolves will destroy you''

''Fine by me'' Robby said as all the wolves began snarling at him. Robby pulled out his harmonica and Napoleon climbed onto his shoulder

''Hit it kid'' Napoleon said, Robby began to play a strange song, one nobody had ever heard before. The other just thought he was crazy or that Napoleon had told him about the midnight time limit and he was stalling but it didn't take long before Night wolf became too impatient and ordered an attack on him.

''Wolves destroy him!'' he cried but no wolf passed him, Night wolf turned his head back to find each wolf had landed on the ground and was lying down but not sleeping, they were wide awake and staring at Night wolf with their beady yellow eyes.

''What have you done, how did you do that?'' Night wolf balled

''It was simple really I just proved I was the alpha and surrendered to me, just like you're going to'' Robby said confidently

''You insolent little brat!''

''Napoleon get behind me'' Robby ordered Napoleon

''Right'' he jumped down and stayed still while Robby walked father into the moon light. Irma flew down to Robby's side.

''What are you doing'' she asked, the other guardians, Caleb and regents gathered around him

''Look just get behind me ok'' Robby was quite assertive in his demand

''No not until you tell us what's going on AHHH!'' Irma started with a demand but ended up being pushed out of the way along with most of the others when Night wolf attacked, Only Robby was caught by Night wolf, and he had him firmly in his grip

''Now tell me who you are'' he snarled

''Oh that's right'' Robby gripped Night wolfs wrist firmly, ''you've never seen my human form have you'' Robby tightened his grip to the point of Night wolf dropping him and kneeling in front of him in pain.

''I should have known, Black wolf''

''You got it, and just to prove it'' Robby's left eye began to change into a crystal like yellow colour, ''I'm tired of you hunting me Night wolf, It ends tonight, I'm taking to too Kandrakar'' Night wolf laughed

''If you take me there they'll take away your precious pet, are you really willing to sacrifice him''

''I won't sacrifice anyone'' Robby then kicked Night wolf back, ''now I'm going to change into my hybrid form'' Robby clenched his fists and began grunting and moaning in pain.

''No'' Night wolf said

''Guys he's going to turn into that guy who gave Irma the baby back, he's really big'' Hay lin said

''Any second now'' Robby said, everybody watched in anticipation, after a moment nothing happened, Robby was as stunned as everyone else

''I guess I don't have the strength to change, who knew'' everybody stared at Robby with disbelief for a long moment

''You mean after all that you can't change because your too tired'' Cornelia with an ironic tone

''Yep all that changing before must have taken it out of me, it will be a while before I can change again, must be all that food at school, it's not good for your strength''

''Erm kid there's a crazed wolf man over there who wants me dead and you're talking about cafeteria food''

''I'm just saying''

''Oh no he's right'' Night wolf began, ''you should be worrying about me because I'm going to rip you all limb from limb and you can't stop me'' he snarled and then laughed

''Oh it's not me you should me making those kind of threats too''

''Any why's that kid, you can't change so you can't defend yourself''

''Like I said it's not me you need to be worried about it's him'' Robby pointed towards Night wolf so he turned and stared behind him, and there he stood the biggest and busiest black furred wolf anybody had ever seen, his fangs were easily four inches long and his eyes were like yellow crystals. Lycro the black wolf had left Robby's mind to defend him, he snarled at Night wolf before leaping at him and knocking him down and jumping in front of Robby and the others.

''When you threaten the innocent you threaten me, and he doesn't like me being threatened'' Robby said to Night wolf

''Ok I know this isn't the time but that is so cool'' Irma said, everybody looked at her with raised eyebrows, ''what? It is'' she said

''Night wolf is you leave in peace now I'll call Lycro off'' Night wolf began to laugh hard

''Boy don't you see, don't any of you see that, that thing is a monster he needs to be destroyed''

''No Night wolf, you only want his destroyed because he chose me not you, Lycro chose me and it drove you insane, You would use his awesome powers for evil where as I use them for good, and you can't take it can you''

''I'll make you wish you were never born boy'' Night wolf jolted at Robby but Lycro was far to protective and ready for such a feeble attempt, Lycro jumped and pinned him down to the ground.

''Lycro use your alpha stare'' Lycro's eyes began to glow yellow and he stared into Night wolfs eyes

''No you can't'' Night wolf cried

''Robby what's he doing?'' Will asked

''Don't worry he not hurting him, alpha stare just strips any wolf based power from the body, since Night wolfs powers fall into that category Lycro can strip him of his powers'' Robby focused on Lycro again, ''Now fold to the night world and send his powers back there'' Lycro yanked his head up and a grey cloud came from Night wolfs eyes, Lycro then wiped his busy tail and a fold opened. He turned his head to the fold and the grey cloud entered the fold, a second later it closed.

''Ok Lycro you can stop now'' Robby said to the large black wolf, Lycro jolted back to Robby's side.


End file.
